onepiecefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Utilisateur:Mr. Katana
http://sournoishack.com/uploads/reduit1312356693smiley_smoking_cigarette.png Zoro-chin http://sournoishack.com/uploads/reduit1312356693smiley_smoking_cigarette.png |-| Anciennement= | nomj = 剣士ゾロキュータのスペルミス | nomr = Zoro-chin | nomf = Zoro-chin | première = 06 mai 2014 | affiliation = One Piece Encyclopédie Wiki Shingeki no Kyojin | occupation = Contributeur, correcteur, modificateur sur le wiki OPE et Rollback sur le wiki SNK | âge = 17 ans | naissance = 24 Janvier 1997 | taille = 1m78 maggle è_é | poids = 65 Kg | nom réel = Hadrien (et oui je sais un H à Adrien n'est pas courant mais je suis différent è_é) | épithète = Zoro, chin, kiri, chichi-kun, chinchin, chichin, chinois...la liste serait trop longue XD. | LieuVie = This is an information top secrète XD (non je dec j'habite à Perpignan) | Particularités = Vous le découvrirez dans pas longtemps si vous me côtoyez è_é | prime = 575 000 000 | Statut = Actif depuis mon arrivée | doriki = 10 000 | dfbackcolor = 000000 | dftextcolor = FF0000 | dfnom = Jikan Jikan no Mi ou Taimu Taimu no Mi | dfnomf = Le Fruit du Temps | signifiant = Permet de stopper le temps, de l'arrêter et de le manipuler à sa guise, et pleins d'autres caractéristiques. | dftype = Paramecia }} Présentation= Hello the populasse ! This is my profile page, you will discover there any on my passion for One Piece and my activity on the Wiki. I am an active contributor on the Wiki One Piece Encyclopedia and Rollback on the Wiki SNK. If you have any questions to ask me, go on my talk page :) ! : Yo mina ! Je m'appelle Zoro-chin (ou Zoro ça fait plus court mais bon beaucoup de monde s'appelle comme ça ici mais bon pas grave xD) et comme tout le monde ici j'adore One Piece. Je suis ce manga en scan (comme la plupart des gens ici je suis les derniers scan sortis) ainsi qu'en anime, en VOSTFR (le VF je trouve ça...mal adapté <_<). http://sournoishack.com/uploads/9566950018e50dbb2_1308556.jpg |-| Brigade= http://sournoishack.com/uploads/1658259250Team_Stern.png Officier Zoro-chin Cet utilisateur est un officier de l'unité ♣ Valoon.33 ♣ Moi dans la Team Entré récemment dans cette prestigieuse team, je me suis spécialisé dans l'écriture de texte manquant à des pages (notamment l'ajout de texte dans les pages dites ébauche), dans la correction (orthographe ou syntaxe) et l'ajout de précision manquant dans certaines pages. Mon ancien mentor, Flo m'a aussi appris beaucoup de choses me permettant de m'améliorer ainsi que quelques astuces pouvant m'aider là aussi. Je le remercie pour tout ce qu'il m'a appris. Et bien que je sois maintenant un membre à part entière de la Team Stern Ritter, il restera toujours mon sensei adoré ^_^. |-| Teams= |-| Équipages= L’Équipage des Pirates du Tchat L’Équipage des Pirates du Tchat'' (海賊団トーク)'' est un équipage pirate qui règne sur le Tchat de One Piece Encyclopédie. Sa mission est tout simplement de s'amuser dans la joie et la bonne humeur ! En tant que Pirates, nous devons nous battre contre la vague de Trolls et piller les Floodeurs ! Si vous voulez rejoindre l'équipage, demandez moi par Message Privé ou sur ma page de discussion. Précisez moi aussi quel poste vous voulez dans l'équipage. Actuellement : L’Équipage est à Jaya. Prime de l'équipage : 450 000 000 Deuxième équipage auquel j'appartiens: L’Équipage des SkullSinks Cet équipage a vu le jour début juillet 2014 , il compte 9 personnes. Ils partiront bientôt sur Grand Line à partir de North Blue sur leur navire : le White Fang, récupéré dans un entrepôt de la marine (après la mort de Z, le navire fût récupéré et stocké). Drago, faisant parti de la Marine à ce moment là , le vola et fût déclaré déserteur. Si vous souhaitez nous rejoindre vous n'avez qu'à demander :D. |-| Langues= Maîtrise des langues |-| Citations= ' 'Citations favorites |-| Futilités= * J'aime énormément la musique, que j'écoute régulièrement (électro/dubstep voir Rap à la Eminem, la plupart du temps). Je déteste par contre le RNB. * J'aime les séries notamment américaine, telles que Game of Thrones, même si les morts se font légion, surtout dans la saison quatre. * J'adore le sport, et notamment la boxe que je pratique depuis 3 ans. * J'aime les pizzas, et la nourriture en général <_<. * Je n'aime pas les personnes taciturnes ainsi que celles qui sont trop sérieuses ^^. *Mon équipe préférée au foot est l'Allemagne et celle que je n'aime pas: le Brésil (trop arrogante et à se la péter. Si vous doutez de moi:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RLZUKqpXYzU) http://sournoishack.com/uploads/reduit763726932One_piece_den_den_mushi_lol.jpg